Madres ausentes crean hijos rebeldes
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Porque a veces las cosas no salen de la mejor manera, pero lo importante es perdonar y avanzar. Regalo para Korralicious.
Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. Créditos al artista.

Fic escrito para **Alex** , quien cumple años hoy *o*. ¡Muchas felicidades! Ten un hermoso díaaa. Ojalá te guste esto aunque sea un poquito.

* * *

—¿Seguro que podemos hacerlo? —preguntó temerosa Izumi II, la joven Maestra Fuego.

—No tengas miedo. Mis mamás llegan de noche. Además, dudo que nos encontraran de todos modos. ¿Sabes cuántas habitaciones tiene esta mansión? Podemos ir a uno de los muchos cuartos de invitados, si lo prefieres —comentó Ewan con tono presumido y una media sonrisa, tan características en él.

—Quedémonos aquí, pero hay que hacerlo rápido, de todos modos.

Ewan no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarla con pasión. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo, aunque sí la primera que lo hacían en la Mansión Sato.

Izumi y Ewan se conocían prácticamente desde recién nacidos. Mako y Kizumi, padres de ella, eran fieles amigos de Korra y Asami, por lo que ambos se habían criado juntos. Asistían al mismo colegio, practicaban su control, se apoyaban el uno al otro. Todos en Ciudad República apostaban a que terminarían casándose. Ewan no creía eso: ella era bonita, con sus rasgos bien definidos de la Nación del Fuego, su largo cabello negro, la mirada de oro y el rostro afilado; y sí, justo ahora estaban acostándose, pero él no la amaba, al menos no de una manera romántica. Siempre sería su amiga la mandona, estudiosa, responsable, y que le daba el mejor sexo de su vida.

Izumi tampoco lo quería. Sin embargo, tenía necesidades y Ewan era bueno en la cama. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Acostarse y seguir siendo amigos sin sentimientos confusos de por medio.

—¡Ewan, ya llegué! —anunció Asami entrando por la puerta principal. De inmediato, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo. De camino a casa, había pasado por el puesto de fideos y le había comprado dos platos para que cenara.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Se despegó de ella como si acabara de descubrir que poseía una enfermedad desagradable y contagiosa, y más rápidos que un rayo, buscaron su ropa e intentaron ponérsela.

—Traje tu comida favori… —Se interrumpió a sí misma en cuanto entró a la habitación y encontró a su hijo, medio desnudo, al lado de la hija de sus mejores amigos.

—Joder, mamá. ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar? —comentó, más molesto que apenado.

La dueña de Industrias Futuro se quedó paralizada. Izumi aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo de ahí, con sus pantalones y zapatos en las manos.

—Con permiso, señora —Se despidió con la cabeza gacha y avergonzada, y le rogó a Raava que no fuera a comentárselo a sus padres.

—¿Tú y ella son… novios? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—No —respondió con simpleza terminando de vestirse.

—Tiene dieciséis años, tú diecisiete. ¿Sabes lo irresponsable que es hacerlo a su edad? —dijo con voz firme.

—¡Por favor! Seguro tú y mamá lo hicieron desde más jóvenes.

—¡No me hables de esa forma! ¡Somos tus madres y merecemos respeto! —alzó el tono. Usualmente, ella no lo regañaba, ni siquiera le gritaba. Pero esa falta de pudor, esa indisciplina mostrada, la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Como sea —Se encogió de hombros y se acostó en su cama.

—Esto no se quedará así, Ewan. Cuando Korra llegue retomaremos el tema —advirtió y salió de la habitación. Su hijo tan sólo encendió su reproductor de música y se olvidó del mundo.

Su relación era complicada.

Ewan era un joven orgulloso, distante, con gusto por los comentarios sarcásticos y la comida dulce. De ondulada cabellera negra, tez clara, y enormes ojos azul marino, hijo biológico de una Maestra Tierra graciosa, sociable y despistada, tan despistada que jamás supo con certeza quién era el padre (había tenido dos novios en el mes previo a saber de su embarazo), fue adoptado desde el día de su nacimiento por Asami y Korra, quienes ya llevaban un año de casadas. El acontecimiento fue una enorme noticia por aquellos tiempos. Los encabezados de cada periódico anunciaban: "Avatar y su pareja millonaria se convierten en mamás". Todos los gobernantes de las demás Naciones acudieron para felicitarlas. Llenaron al niño de regalos, cumplidos y mimos. Uno pensaría que aquel Maestro Tierra iba a crecer lleno de cariño, lujos y atenciones, y en parte tenían razón. Lo que nunca le dijeron fue que también estaría bajo presión constante, que sería discriminado por algunos, que sus madres trabajarían hasta tarde, que se perderían sus estúpidos recitales de colegio, y que la prensa lo acosaría de vez en cuando, en espera de sacarle algún jugoso secreto.

Él amaba a sus dos mamás, por supuesto. Asami era cariñosa, paciente, trabajadora, justa, independiente, y siempre que veía algo que pensaba le iba a gustar, se lo compraba sin dudarlo. Ella le enseñó que, a pesar de las desgracias de la vida, de la violencia y los obstáculos, lo principal era siempre salir adelante con una sonrisa, y luchar por tus ideales sin importar nada. Sin embargo, era ella la que siempre se quedaba hasta tarde en su oficina. Vale, lo entendía, era la jefa de una de las industrias más grandes de la ciudad, y era hasta normal que trabajara tanto, pero, con la crisis económica vivida ocho años atrás, Asami se convirtió en una adicta al trabajo. Se le metió en la cabeza que su industria, el legado que su padre le había dejado, podría fácilmente irse a la ruina, y con esto, su familia se vendría abajo y pronto ya no iba a poder mantenerlos; por lo que empezó a trabajar aún más duro. Si no terminaba sus labores en la oficina, se llevaba consigo montones de papeles para continuar con sus quehaceres en casa, iba a las instalaciones fines de semana, e incluso salía de viaje por largos períodos de tiempo. La cena parecía ser el único momento en el cual podían hablar, si es que no los interrumpían con alguna llamada de la compañía.

Korra tampoco fue perfecta. A pesar de ser valiente, leal, y "la mamá graciosa y divertida", siempre tuvo ese miedo a fracasar como madre. Cuando Ewan era pequeño, odiaba cambiar pañales, odiaba ser despertada por su llanto a las tres de la madrugada y odiaba limpiar los dibujos hechos con crayones de las paredes que su hijo rayaba con inocencia.

Una vez Ewan tuvo la edad suficiente, comenzó su entrenamiento de Tierra Control. Como hijo del avatar, Korra esperaba que se convirtiera en todo un prodigio. Eran clases largas y pesadas impartidas por la estricta de su mamá. Tardó años en lograr un manejo decente; y hoy día, aunque era un poderoso maestro, aún seguía entrenando para lograr ser el mejor, sólo que ahora Bolin, buen amigo de la familia, era quien le enseñaba el arte de la Tierra Control.

Como extra, el ser "el bebé" del Avatar y de Sato, le costó un montón de falsas amistades en el colegio, que sólo se le acercaban o por su fama, o por su dinero. Razón por la cual se convirtió en una persona distante (siendo Izumi su única amiga); sólo se relacionaba con las demás mujeres para estar con ellas una noche y jamás volver a verlas. Pero no sólo eso, también el mundo entero esperaba algo grande de él. ¿Habilidad en negocios, ser experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lograr hacer Lava Control? Eran un sinfín de expectativas que él pensaba serían imposibles de cumplir.

Y lo último en la lista, quizá lo que más le molestaba, fue que se burlaran de él por tener dos mamás, y por ser adoptado. Nunca las culpó a ellas, o al menos no directamente, aunque todos esos comentarios hirientes, apodos y chismes, sirvieron para que fuera acumulando odio por dentro, y lo volvieron aún más frío.

Él, en el fondo, con su actitud rebelde, más que hacerlas enojar, buscaba llamar su atención. Se drogaba para que tal vez un día lo descubrieran y se preocuparan por él, o al menos lo regañaran. Se acostaba con muchas mujeres para llenar cierto vacío que sentía en el pecho. Si era grosero era para que lo notaran, para que le dirigieran algunas palabras.

* * *

—¡Korra! —La recibió con un rápido beso en los labios—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento. Sabes que esas pandillas de criminales andan rondando por la ciudad. La gente se siente insegura, ya no confía en su gobierno, y tenemos que poner todo de nuestra parte para atraparlos —Se dejó caer en el sillón, cansada. Korra estaba actualmente trabajando con el departamento de policía, en un intento por frenar la ola de asaltos y asesinatos que en los últimos meses habían inundado su bella Ciudad República. Era un trabajo agotador, pero valía la pena hacerlo por los ciudadanos.

Asami se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, acariciándola dulcemente. Odiaba perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Encontré a Izumi y a Ewan teniendo sexo —soltó de golpe, y sintió cómo Korra se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Aquí? —frunció el ceño. Su esposa asintió con un gesto—. ¡Ese cabeza hueca! Ya me escuchará… —Iba a pararse, pero Asami la detuvo.

—Espera. Eso no es todo. Él también fue grosero conmigo —Se sentía como la persona más patética del mundo "acusando" a su hijo con su pareja—. Y antes de que digas algo, creo que lo mejor será no comentarle nada. Al menos no por ahora.

—Más vale que tengas un buen argumento que me frene de ir a castigarlo en este mismo instante.

—Yo… Después de pensarlo un rato, me he dado cuenta de que anda muy tenso últimamente. Se ha vuelto más cerrado con nosotras y temo que gritarle sólo logre alejarlo más.

Korra se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Jamás fue tan perspicaz como Asami, y si lo que ella decía era cierto, necesitaba saber el porqué del comportamiento de su hijo.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Somos las peores madres! —Korra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y Asami empezó a llorar.

—No, linda, no digas eso. Tú has sido la madre más dulce y considerada. Hemos criado bien a Ewan. ¿Qué si está en su etapa de rebeldía? Es normal a su edad, ya se le pasará —abrazó con fuerza a su esposa, y le acarició la espalda para consolarla. Le rompía el corazón verla derramar lágrimas, y haría lo que fuera para que se sintiera bien, incluso decirle una pequeña mentira piadosa, mientras se arreglaban las cosas.

—Korra, para mí no luce como una simple etapa, creo que desde hace tiempo esa rabia está ahí, sólo que nos negábamos a verlo.

El Avatar lo meditó un buen rato, y con Asami aún entre sus brazos, se le ocurrió una solución:

—Si tienes razón, el verdadero problema es la falta de comunicación, por lo que mañana nos sentaremos los tres en el comedor, hablaremos, y no nos vamos a parar de la mesa hasta que quede concluido el asunto. Cariño, por favor, no te pongas así —Le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos—. Vamos a solucionarlo.

A Asami le brillaron los ojos de nuevo, contagiada por el optimismo de Korra.

—Por supuesto. ¡Vamos a solucionarlo! —repitió convencida, aunque ese sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía invadiendo su corazón.

Ewan, quien estaba en las escaleras observando, sin poder escuchar bien, se fue corriendo a su cuarto, para no ser descubierto espiando. Se metió entre las sábanas y se sintió miserable. ¿Acaso él había hecho llorar a su mamá?

* * *

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Korra, entrando a la habitación del Maestro Tierra. Trató de no sonar ni enojada, ni en extremo amable—. Te hicimos el desayuno. Bueno, con "hicimos" me refiero a que Asami lo hizo. No tardes, te esperamos abajo.

Un desayuno sonaba demasiado sospechoso. O le iban a dar la reprimenda de su vida, o habían invitado a Mako, Kizumi e Izumi para charlar los seis sobre educación sexual y tener la plática más incómoda del mundo.

—Buenos días —Ewan permaneció en alerta. Examinó el lugar, y comprobó que estaban solos.

—Hola, Ewan. Cociné panqueques en forma de Tejón topo, con miel de maple y rellenos de crema de avellanas. Tus favoritos. Sírvete los que quieras —invitó Asami con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ewan tomó uno y le dio un mordisco. ¡Estaba delicioso! Naga se le acercó para pedirle un trozo. Sin poder resistirse a su mirada de cachorro que aún conservaba a pesar de la edad, cortó un pedazo y se lo entregó.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo —dijo Korra.

—¿Sobre qué? —fingió no saber a qué se referían.

Asami suspiró: No iba a ser fácil.

—De verdad queremos arreglarlo todo, Ewan. Y si decides ayudarnos, podremos hacerlo. Sólo hay que ser sinceros, ¿de acuerdo? —Su hijo asintió y Asami le revolvió el cabello con ternura.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no inicias diciéndonos cómo te sientes? —incitó Korra. Ewan torció la boca en un gesto incómodo. Jamás había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que yo… me he sentido abandonado. Ustedes saben, como si le prestaran más atención a sus asuntos que a mí —comenzó, con voz temblorosa—. Pasan poco tiempo en casa.

Asami bajó la mirada con pena. A Korra se le nubló su semblante.

—Es un buen comienzo —reconoció con optimismo la morena—. No me voy a excusar diciendo que ser el avatar es difícil. He sido irresponsable. Puse toda mi atención en el pueblo, y descuidé esta familia. Lo siento tanto, de verdad. Pero Ewan, quiero que sepas que, en todo momento, siempre que salía de casa pensaba en ti. Si pasé mucho tiempo con la policía, entrenando, o luchando, lo hice para que tú y tu madre pudieran tener un mejor futuro. Para que, cuando salieran a las calles, yo tuviera la certeza de que nada malo les pasaría.

—¡Oh, Ewan! Cuánto lo lamento. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo, dejaría de lado mi trabajo, y me centraría en ustedes dos. Todos estos años creí que adoraba mi empresa, y quizá lo hago, pero la verdadera razón por la cual paso muchas horas allá, es porque sentía que era lo único que aún me conectaba con mi padre, y sólo por eso los aparté de mí. Ustedes son lo que más amo en esta vida. Jamás debí de hacerles esto.

—Lo único que queríamos tu mamá y yo era que tuvieras una buena vida. Asami trabajó mucho para que pudiéramos conseguir todo lo que tenemos —comentó Korra mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

Ewan se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose culpable por todo.

—Yo también tengo que pedirles disculpas. He actuado como un idiota. Jamás les he agradecido todo lo que han hecho por mí. Fui grosero y un ingrato. Perdón —Se hizo pequeño en su silla, lleno de vergüenza—. Por último, quisiera confesar que me estresa demasiado lo que la gente piensa o espera de mí. A veces me llenan de burlas, otras veces de cumplidos exagerados.

—Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por la opinión de los demás. Korra y yo también hemos recibido ofensas en su momento, pero uno aprende con el tiempo a que esos comentarios no te afecten. ¿Qué importa lo que la gente te diga si tú eres feliz? No vale la pena angustiarse por aquello. Tú eres una grandiosa persona, un excelente Maestro Tierra y estamos orgullosas de ti. Siempre serás nuestro bebé.

Asami y Korra se pararon de sus asientos y abrazaron al Maestro Tierra. Él les susurró un sincero gracias.

—Aún recuerdo el día que naciste. Eras demasiado pequeño, te veías tan frágil… —comentó Asami aún en el abrazo grupal.

—Oh, no por favor —Se lamentó, medio en broma y medio en serio. Todavía se sonrojaba cuando su mamá se ponía sentimental y comenzaba a relatar sus anécdotas de pequeño, cuando era "cachetón y adorable".

—¿Sabías que Korra se desmayó cuando naciste? —comentó divertida.

—¡Oye! No le cuentes eso a Ewan. Él aún cree que soy la valiente y fuerte en esta familia —Le reclamó ofendida Korra. Su hijo, entre risas, pidió que le hablaran más sobre eso.

—Sí, el gran Avatar, quien se ha enfrentado a Maestros Sangre, a locos asesinos, ¡a Vaatu!, cayó desmayada en cuanto tú cabeza empezó a coronar.

—Bueno, los partos no son para cualquiera —Se cruzó de brazos, con falsa indignación.

Ewan soltó una carcajada imaginándose a su madre desplomándose en el suelo de un hospital.

—Al menos yo no hice el ridículo disfrazado de Bisonte Volador y cantando una canción sobre la amistad, frente a toda la escuela —atacó el Avatar.

—¡Korra! —La regañó Asami, por decir que su hijo había "hecho el ridículo".

Ewan no se lo tomó mal. También se rio recordando lo patético que se veía ese día.

Y así empezaron a contar anécdotas del pasado. Algunas graciosas, otras tiernas, románticas, incluso Naga era la protagonista de muchas divertidas historias. Definitivamente los cuatro habían tenido buenos momentos juntos, a pesar de todo.

Ese día, Korra y Asami prometieron remediar las cosas y pasar más tiempo en casa. Ewan aprendió de ellas a perdonar y a pedir perdón. Y los tres comprendieron que no había cosa más importante en este mundo, que la familia. Fue un nuevo comienzo para los Sato. Un mucho mejor comienzo.

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
